


A New Beginning

by crazyqueerecrivain



Series: How Long Does Forever Last [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cancer, Doctor Clarke, F/F, Flashbacks, Mentions of Rape, Minor Character Death, Minor Character with Bipolar, Minor Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Past Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Past Relationship(s), mentions of domestic abuse, non-canon characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-12 02:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyqueerecrivain/pseuds/crazyqueerecrivain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke had the perfect life, she was a successful pediatric oncologist and she has two amazing friends. What more could a 25 year old doctor have asked for? When a familiar face met her at work, she had to confront her past. She wants to start over, but after so much, can they make amends? Will anything ever be the same? </p><p>The second installment of Clarke and Lexa's journey in my Tris cancer universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. More You

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this first chapter was a little short. I thought it might be too long if I included the date and I wanted to get something out there. The rest will be better I hope!

Clarke paced back and forth, acutely aware of the dark bags that sat below her eyes as she pulled off her scrubs and changed into her big white sweater and jeans. She slipped out of the stall and took a good look in the mirror. It looked all wrong. The sweater didn’t slip off her right shoulder like it usually did, which made it look baggy and unflattering on Clarke’s body. The jeans made Clarke’s thighs look too big.

“Oooh, first date?” Octavia grinned, coming up behind Clarke. The sweater and pair of jeans had been Clarke’s staple first-date outfit for the past three years, not that she had been doing a lot of dating in the past two and a half years, but she had gotten a lot of use out of it since Finn. Clarke sighed, looking at the reflection of the two.

“Not exactly.” Clarke grimaced. It was technically a date; at least Clarke thought it might be a date. But even if the dinner was a date, it wasn’t really a first. They had history, five years of history. It wasn’t like it wasn’t new though, they had been apart for three years.

Octavia raised an eyebrow. “How not exactly,” her eyes grew wide, realization probably setting in, “Wait, that Lexa girl? Wow, Dr. Clarke, dating your patients.” Octavia smirked.

“Maybe, and she was never my patient. Well there was that one time.” Clarke trailed off.

_“Clarke,” Raven groaned, “Stop pacing.” Clarke didn’t. “Your girlfriend will be here soon, and then the people will come, and everyone will adore your art and your pretty little face.” Raven sighed, twisting and putting her feet up on the chair next to her own._

_“Raven,” Clarke scoffed, pushing Raven’s legs off and brushing off the armrest. Raven had to readjust her brace, and Clarke almost felt sorry. Almost._

_“Now what’s the trouble maker doing?” The door shut behind Lexa. “Hey Babe.” Lexa pulled Clarke into a hug before giving her a sweet kiss._

_“Hey Lexa,” Raven laughed. “Your girlfriend is panicking and taking it out on me.” She whined, a smirk on her face._

_“Aw, Clarke, be nice.” She grinned, but pulled Clarke in closely and whispered, “Do you want me to help you de-stress?” She purred, the suggestion evident in her voice. Clarke shivered._

_Clarke forced a cough before speaking; she didn’t need her voice to come out higher than usual. “As much I would like to uh, take you up on that offer,” Clarke would rather not admit_ how _much her body wanted to take Lexa up on here offer. “There will be people here soon.” She caught a knowing smirk from Raven._

_“People!” Raven cheered, pointing to the couple that had just walked in. Clarke stood stunned; people actually came. People actually came to see the artwork of some twenty-year-old nobody, applying to med school._

_“Go talk to them.” Lexa nudged the stunned blonde. Clarke chocked back words._

_“Um, hello?” The one of the men approached._

_“Hi.” Clarke managed to say. Later Lexa had said it was endearing, but Clarke wasn’t so sure._

_“Are you the artist?” He asked. Clarke nodded, thoughts not really getting from one neurotransmitter to the other one. “Nice, well my frat bro and I are interested of the one of the hot naked chick.” She hadn’t realized it at the time, but both Lexa and Raven testified to the fact that both of the guys were drunk._

_Lexa rested her hand on the small of Clarke’s back, hoping her girlfriend would say something soon._

_“Wait, are you two gay?” The other said approaching them from the other side of them. Lexa whirled around, figuring some homophobic remark would follow._

_“Excuse me?” She asked, her voice suddenly razor sharp._

_“It’s just uh, I’ve always wanted to have a threesome.” The second frat boy muttered nervously. Clarke smiled; her girlfriend was pretty amazing._

_“Get out.” Lexa said, though Clarke noticed her tone softened. She flung her hand toward the door._

_“Fuck.” She swore under her breath, and Clarke’s brain seemed to restart._

_“Lex?” Sheepishly Lexa pulled her hand in front of her. She had whacked a glass pitcher and there was now glass shards embedded in her hand._

_“Ow?” Lexa said as if it was a question. She had an unholy high pain tolerance._

_“C’mere babe, I’ll fix it.” Clarke smiled, holding Lexa’s hand softly in her own._

“Wait what?” Octavia grinned, “Clarke Griffin isn’t that against the rules or whatever of all doctors.” Clarke laughed.

“You’re thinking of the Hippocratic oath, and I think the whole patients don’t date doctors just stems from good moral conduct. I was her doctor, if you can even call it that once when I was the featured artist at a gallery. She hit some glass by accident and I pulled it out of her hand.” Clarke explained, unbeknownst to her, a smile started to spread across her face.

“Whatever. Your hair is all wrong.” Clarke sighed; her hair was not all wrong. She didn’t see what was wrong with the bun resting above her head. Without asking, Octavia pulled Clarke’s hair down and brushed it out with her hand. Octavia grabbed two strands of Clarke’s hair and twisted them. “Do you have a-?” Clarke handed Octavia a clip. Octavia smiled, clipping the strands in a v. She ‘hmmed’ before deciding that she had finished. “Much more you.” Clarke’s phone beeped.

**_Do you need or want me to pick you up?_ **

**_Frankie’s at eight right?_ **

Clarke smiled, making Octavia huffed playfully. “Picking the girlfriend over me?” She sighed, shooting a grin. 

**_If the hospital is on your way, sure, if not, I’ll see you at 8_ **

**** **_I’ll be there in ten._ **

“She’s not my girlfriend, and she was just asking me if I needed a ride.” Clarke smiled, pushing Octavia playfully, before she turned to gather all of her stuff and heading down to meet her date.


	2. C-L-A-R-K-E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so it's been a while since I updated this series and sorry about that. I'm never motivated to do anything, as displayed by the fact that I should be writing my term paper, but it's not due until next week. Anyway, I didn't mean for this to be so flashback heavy but it just kind of happened. Hope you enjoy!

_“Lex?” Anya asked gently, poking only her face into Lexa’s room. “C’mon Lexa, it’s time to get up, love.” Lexa rolled over in her bed, groaning. She knew her sister was right, but it was November 18 th. “Lexie.” Anya’s tone softened as the approached the bed and sat down next to Lexa. _

_“You’re making the bed dip.” Lexa grumbled, but she rolled over, effectively landing her head in Anya’s lap. Anya pulled the hair tie from Lexa’s hair and combing her hand through the younger girl’s hair._

_Lexa let herself exhale as much stress as she could in one breath. This day shouldn’t mean so goddamn much. It had been six months since Clarke left, but that didn’t change the fact that they already had plans for the day. Lexa was going to take Clarke on a picnic date. Clarke would no doubt make fun of the way Lexa cut the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. (Clarke insisted they should be in squared, while Lexa batted for team triangles, at least they could both agree on four pieces, not two.) When inevitably Clarke fell over in a fit of giggles, Lexa would have pulled out a little blue box, which still seemed to burn a hole in Lexa’s bedside drawer._

_“I know it’s hard, but it might be easier if you get out of bed and distract yourself.” Anya offered. “Here where are your glasses?” Anya asked opening the top drawer of Lexa’s nightstand. Once Lexa realized Anya continued to search when she didn’t find the glasses in the first drawer, Lexa sprung up._

_“Anya, stop!” Lexa nearly shouted, but it was too late, Anya had opened the last of the three drawers and found Lexa’s dirty little secret. Every sketch Clarke had given her, every letter they had sent, and every photo they had taken rested messily in the drawer._

_“That’s why today is so hard.” Anya whispered, taking the jewelry box in her hands. “You’ve been getting outside, but you were going to propose today.” Lexa could see the emotion settle in her sister’s eyes. When they were young, they we’re too touchy-feely, but as they got older they grew closer. Still, Lexa wasn’t used to the look Anya was giving her._

_Lexa could feel the tears threatening to break free. “What was that about getting out?” Lexa coughed down all the emotion. In these past months, she had become an expert at compartmentalizing._

“Are you sure about this Lexa?” Anya asked softly. In truth, Lexa wasn’t. She still had massive feelings for a girl who had left her without a second thought. Lexa had had relationships since Clarke, and she had even briefly lived with a girl, but no one ever knew the whole story about her. The closest relationship she had had was with Costia. They had only lived together for three months, dated for eight, and Costia only knew that Lexa had a previous long-term relationship that ended poorly.

“It doesn’t really matter now, An, I’m at the hospital waiting for her.” Lexa said, her heart quickening as Clarke approached her car. She hadn’t changed out of her scrubs, and from what Lexa could tell, Clarke’s hair was down with some pulled to the back. “Look Anya, I have to go; she’s on her way.” Lexa quickly hung up the phone and sat up straight, unlocking the doors and waving to Clarke.

“Hey.” Clarke greeted, sliding into Lexa’s passenger seat. She had decided just to go in her teddy bear scrubs; she couldn’t get the ‘first date’ outfit to feel right.

“Hey.” Lexa smiled, shifting the car into gear. Clarke forced a nervous smile. As she had walked to the car, her nerves had evaporated and it had felt natural, which made her incredibly nervous.

“Sorry about all this, I honestly forgot a change of clothes.” Clarke laughed, motioning to her scrubs, but Lexa only flashed her a smile.

“Please, I’ve seen you worse off.” Lexa laughed, and wow, okay, Clarke had missed that laugh. The two slipped into a silence. It wasn’t awkward, but Lexa didn’t want to stay in silence. “So, this is slightly awkward?” She forced a laugh, but Clarke smiled honestly.

“Let’s start from the beginning?” Clarke suggested weakly. She didn’t really want to start from the total beginning but they couldn’t start from where they had ended.

Lexa took a moment to think. “Hi, I’m Lexa. Want to go to dinner?” Lexa grinned, hoping the blonde would respond in the expected fashion.

“Clarke, with an _e_ ” Clarke smiled, placing her hand over Lexa’s on the shift.

_“So,” Lexa started laying a checkered picnic blanket down in the isolated field. “How does one spell Clarke wrong?” Clarke smiled, sliding down next to Lexa. To anyone else the scene might have looked too intimate for a first date, but for the two of them, it felt oddly natural._

_Lexa didn’t know much else. She had been on a few first dates in early high school, but most boys were afraid of her, she wasn’t out, and the few who ventured to ask her out realized pretty quickly that she wasn’t going to fuck them. She had never really planned on meeting a pretty girl her senior year. She didn’t expect she’d want to come out until college when she found a girl, but when she saw Clarke come into the coffee shop where she worked. She had made the manager, Indra, take over at the cash register, but before she did, she told Lexa that ‘if there’s someone you like, tell them, even if they are not what one expects’. She was definitely glad she had followed that._

_Clarke didn’t know anything else. She had graduated a year early from high school, and she was in her first year at NYU. She hadn’t had time to date in high school, or the beginning of this year. She wanted to finish her undergrad in four years as well, so she wasn’t going to let romance get in the way. Lexa seemed different though. She was nervous though. Lexa would graduate in the summer and if she decided to go to school out of the city, Clarke couldn’t afford to get sad and shut down._

_“I don’t know, you’re the one who spelled it wrong.” Clarke smiled. She swallowed down a batch of nerves and reached out to brush back a stray piece of Lexa’s hair. She blushed slightly, making Clarke smile._

_Lexa huffed, pulling peanut butter and jelly sandwiches from the picnic basket. “Fine then, how do_ you _spell it?”_

_“C-L-A-R-K-E,” Clarke smiled, taking the sandwich from Lexa, but before she could respond, Clarke gasped. “Ugh Lexa!” Lexa’s heart stopped, her mind launching into what she could have done wrong. “Triangles, what a disappointment.” Clarke laughed, her eyes glinting with amusement._

_“How else would you cut it?” Lexa’s smile grew._

_“Squares!” Clarke scoffed jokingly. Lexa shook her head, Clarke was wrong on this one._

_“You want to fight?” Lexa laughed. She expected Clarke to do the same. She did not expect Clarke to tackle her. The two rolled around, until Lexa pinned Clarke, her laugh tickling Clarke._

_“Hey, at least you cut them in four.” Clarke murmured._


	3. The Ice Cream Rule

Lexa had to give it to Clarke; she was sneaky. Lexa used to be really good at slyly giving the waiter or waitress her credit card before her date could see, but apparently she had gotten rusty in the past few years. When she had tried to give their waiter (who she really did not like as he kept flirting with Clarke), he said her ‘pretty friend’ had already given him a payment method. Lexa had been a little pissed that Clarke hadn’t seemed to noticed the boy’s affection, but all that seemed to dissipate as Clarke scrunched her eyebrows together in confused.

“What’s twenty percent of $42.80?” Clarke whined. Math had never been Clarke’s strong suit. Despite speeding through middle and high school, Clarke had struggled a lot in elementary school. Despite getting the highest marks in all her classes, Clarke had to do ten times the work that all the other kids did.

“Eight…” Lexa pinched her left eye, concentrating on the mental math, “fifty six?” Clarke nodded, wearily. There was something extremely comforting about not having to have the dyslexia talk. No one ever understood how a brilliant young doctor also struggled with spelling, English, and math. When they had dated the first time around, Lexa had helped Clarke with all of the advanced math courses she had to take, as for English; she had to rely on Bellamy.

“Hey, so how’s your mom?” Clarke asked gently, knowing the subject of Lexa’s parents was delicate.

“She… uh, she’s dead.” Lexa said softly, nodding her head and meeting Clarke’s gaze.

“I’m sorry.” Clarke offered, though she wasn’t surprised by the response. Lexa only shrugged, her green eyes clouded with emotion.

“It was for the best, you know. She’d been suffering since my dad. I think she freed when it happened.” Lexa explained, fidgeting. Clarke put her hands cautiously over Lexa’s. “It was about a year and a half ago when she OD’ed; a day or two after Anya and I left after a visit.” Clarke nodded, a small wave of grief washing over her. Mrs. Woods had always been a complicated woman, and Clarke knew she struggled with bipolar disorder, but she also knew Lexa’s mom was a good mother at heart, and Lexa loved her.

“Anyway, since you paid for dinner, I have to take you out for ice cream. It’s a rule.” Lexa grinned.

“Only because I know it was actually one of your dad’s rules.” Clarke laughed as they got up from the table.

_“Clarke, stop worrying; they’re going to love you.” Lexa sighed as she pulled into her parents’ driveway._

_“Lexa these are your_ parents _!” Clarke said; stress laced in her voice. She would definitely not say she was experienced at meeting parents, so yeah, Clarke was nervous. She had met Anya a few months earlier, and if Lexa’s parents were anything like her intense older sister, Clarke was screwed._

_Lexa just laughed and parked the car before getting out. Clarke grumbled, but when Lexa opened the door and took her hand, she found comfort with her girlfriend. “C’mon grumpy pants.” Lexa smiled as the two found their way to the door._

_Lexa had barely knocked when the door flung open. “Lexie!”A tall burly man grinned, pulling Lexa into a hug._

_“Now let’s not forget Clarke.” A slender, but muscular woman appeared behind the mountain that had engulfed Lexa. “It’s nice to meet you, Love, we’ve heard a lot about you.” Clarke smiled, and before she could process what was happening the woman pulled Clarke into an embrace._

_The shock must have been evident on Clarke’s face. “It’s ironic isn’t it? That Lexa and Anya are so cold.” The man chucked._

_Lexa slapped him lightly. “Dad! We are not cold!” Clarke’s gaze shifted to Lexa, as they entered Lexa’s house._

_“You both are a little scary Sweat Pea.” The woman, who Clarke assumed was Lexa’s mother. Lexa huffed, but didn’t argue. Clarke just smiled and squeezed Lexa’s hand._

_“I have to warn you Clarke,” The woman continued, “we’re a very huggy family and we’ll not settle for you calling us Mr. and Mrs. Woods.”_

_“Yeah, it’s Sir and Ma’am.” Lexa’s dad chucked, earning himself a slap from both Lexa and her mom._

_“Please just call us Momma Woods and Papa Woods if you need to incorporate the Woods part.” The woman grinned as she started up the stairs to find the kitchen._

_“And ignore my dad, we all do.” Lexa teased planting a kiss on her dad’s cheek, then pulling Clarke in closer._

_“Well feel free to ignore me, because apparently they all do,” Lexa’s dad moped dramatically, “but Clarke, Lexa was telling me you’re in your second year at NYU, but you’re only eighteen. How’d you swing that?” He smiled, seeming genuinely interested in Clarke’s life._

_“C’mon Dad.” Lexa groaned._

_“Hey, at least he’s not asking her about her intentions.” Mrs. Woods returned with four water bottles, offering one to each person._

_“My mom’s a doctor.” Clarke started to explain, “When I was young I watched a lot of educational medical videos; one of my first words was neurology, since that’s what my mom does. I was young for my grade, and I found a way to skip the tenth grade.” Mr. Woods nodded, as if none of this was out of the ordinary._

_Mr. Woods laughed and Lexa blushed, as if she knew exactly what was coming next. “So Lex,”_

_“Dad-” She warned, but her dad just grinned wider._

_“When Lexa was young the only thing she knew about science was that she liked to eat dirt.”_

_“DAD!” Lexa practically screamed; she knew she was blushing way too much._

_“All right, all right. Enough you two, let’s get some food.” Mrs. Woods broke into the conversation, before her husband could share any more embarrassing Lexa moments._

_Before they headed upstairs, Clarke tugged on Lexa’s arm. “Used to eat dirt huh?” Clarke grinned, “That’s cute.” Lexa almost groaned. Now she was blushing for a whole different freaking reason._

Neither Lexa nor Clarke realized how quickly their walk passed. They were hand in hand, and walking silently. It wasn’t awkward, but it felt right. They had barely taken a few steps into the ice cream parlor when Clarke froze and whimpered. 

“Cage?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not so happy with how this chapter is written, but I liked the content, so here it is. I hope you enjoy!


	4. I didn't need to, but I wanted to

_For the first time in her life, Clarke wasn’t angry that she woke up at 5:45 am. Clarke hated mornings, and she had ever since she started school. When she was young, it was virtually impossible to wake her up before 9am. When she went to daycare, her parents would just get her dressed, while she was asleep, and then send her to daycare with her toothbrush. She slept in the napping area until she got up, and despite the employee’s protests, Clarke kept her own schedule. Come naptime, Clarke refused to nap. It drove the day care workers insane. She got to play on the educational computer, just to shut her up. It got worse as she grew, so she was never up before she had to be._

_Yet, it was 5:48 am, and Clarke Griffin was perfectly content to be awake. She stretched her arm, which was wrapped around her sleeping girlfriend. With a content moan, Clarke nuzzled her nose into Lexa’s spine, between her shoulder blades. To her surprise, Lexa turned._

_“Hi babe.” Lexa smiled, giving Clarke a lazy kiss._

_“Did I wake you?” Clarke asked, her voice husky with fatigue, while she planted kisses across the other girl’s sternum._

_Lexa shook her head. “Woke up about ten minutes ago. I’ve just been lying here.” Clarke looked up at Lexa, meeting her gaze._

_“Hey,” Clarke’s eyebrows knit together, “Something wrong?” There was a shadow in Lexa’s eye as she had talked of her awakening._

_“It’s nothing,” Lexa shook off Clarke’s concern, “Just a dream.” Clarke cuddled into Lexa’s chest, her eyes meeting Lexa’s._

_“Sounds gnarly, anything you want to share?” She asked softly, arbitrarily circling her thumb on Lexa’s hip._

_“Nothing important.” Lexa paused. “Just two conditions.” Clarke nodded, knowing she would do anything for the brunette whom she was pressed up against. “One, promise me, that you won’t leave, at least not without us talking first. I’m not asking forever, not yet at least.” Lexa blushed a little bit; so Clarke nodded in reassurance, “Promise me we’ll talk before one of use leaves.”_

_“I’m not planning on leaving, but babe if I do, it won’t be without a fight.” Clarke smiled, not capable of thinking of life without her person. “What’s the second condition?” Instead of responding, Lexa pulled Clarke into a kiss, and before Clarke would have woken up, she had already had the best day._

Clarke gnawed on her lip, trying to hold onto the memory that had been playing in her mind as she and Lexa walked to the ice cream shop. That ugly face before her, and all she did was whimper. She hated how he made her weak.

“Cage, like the Cage who raped you.” Lexa growled. The bloodlust was evident in not only her eyes, but also her posture, though the cashier didn’t seem to notice.

“Aw, Clarke, lying to your girlfriend about your indiscretions. How irresponsible of you.” Cage taunted from behind the counter. Clarke could see Lexa’s anger; when they had met, Lexa was just some kid with anger issues. She had come a long way since then, but Clarke could see she was about five seconds from losing control.

“C’mon Lex. We’ll get ice cream somewhere else.” Clarke’s voice was tense, and she wasn’t sure if she’d believe herself. Lexa however, seemed calmed by Clarke’s words. Her hands were still in fists and the skin over her knuckles was still pale, but she no longer looked like she was about to attack to the death.

“Clarke did you tell her how much you wanted me?” Cage continued on. Clarke went to pull Lexa away, when Lexa was no longer by her side.

 Lexa had Cage by the shirt collar, and he was grinning. “Lay a hand on her, speak a sound to her, breath the same air as her,” Lexa growled, “ever again, and I will find you, and you will not escape in a good condition.” Apparently Lexa didn’t think Cage got the message, as she terminated their conversation with a fist to his right eye. Without another word, Lexa stalked out of the restaurant pulling a stunned Clarke behind her.

“Lex, you didn’t” Clarke started once they were a few blocks away from the parlor.

“Of course I did, that piece of human garbage doesn’t deserve to breathe. He needed a reminder.” Lexa’s jaw was still clenched, and Clarke could tell she was still steaming.

“Hey,” Clarke proposed, her hand still in Lexa’s, “how about, we stop at the Walgreen’s on the way to my apartment. Pick up some Ben and Jerry’s and just chill for the night?” It was kind of a ballsy move, considering the implications of her apartment, but Clarke didn’t really want to see anyone but Lexa for the rest of the night, and she could use a laugh or two from some stupid show on Netflix, that Lexa would probably end up choosing.

“Sounds good.” Clarke couldn’t stand walking in silence this time, even if it wasn’t awkward.

“Can I make a weird request?” Clarke asked softly; Lexa nodded. “Can we play I Spy?” Lexa’s grin grew.

“I spy something blue.” Lexa started, not even taking the time to agree to Clarke’s proposition. The girls laughed at the childish game as they guessed everything from the puke yellow hideous four-door Jeep to the bright green glow of a 7-eleven sign. Only once did Lexa stump Clarke, though Clarke declared that round unfair, as she couldn’t see her own eyes.

They got a pint of Americon Dream, a pint of Chubby Hubby, and a pint of Everything But The. Additionally, they grabbed some Cocoa Cola and some Dr. Pepper (because for some reason Lexa liked it, but Clarke would never understand). When they got back to Clarke’s apartment, Clarke motioned to the couch in front of the TV and Lexa nearly collapsed.

Clarke ventured a guess that Lexa had a lot of tension built up in her body. “Find something on Netflix.” Clarke called, heading to the other room to gather up a pile of blankets. When she had blankets piled up to the point where they covered her face, Clarke headed back to Lexa, only stopping to pick two spoons up from the kitchen.

“Got enough blankets Griffin?” Lexa teased. Clarke smiled, dumping the blankets on the brunette. “You still have this?” Lexa asked lightly, as Clarke plopped down next to her. Clarke had completely forgotten about that quilt. In Lexa’s hands, was a quilt made entirely of Clarke’s old show shirts from her days of painting musical theatre sets, and entirely made by Lexa.

“Yeah, it’s cozy in the winter.” Clarke lied. It may have been psychological (okay she knew it was psychological) but she swore that if she snuggled up to the Les Mis portion of the blanket she could still smell Lexa’s favorite perfume.

“Is _Psych_ good for TV?” Lexa raised an eyebrow, snuggling into a cocoon of blankets. Clarke nodded, and snuggled closer to Lexa. While Lexa was glued to the screen, Clarke put her hands on Lexa’s shoulders and started to massage.

Lexa groaned, tilting her head backwards. “Clarke, you don’t…” Lexa trailed off. Clarke grinned; if there’s one thing Clarke prided herself it was her massage skills.

“Shh, just watch.” Clarke whispered, running her fingers along Lexa’s shoulder blades and down half of her back. Eventually, Clarke worked out all of Lexa’s anger and tension and repositioned herself, so she and Lexa were just a few inches away under the mass of blankets. Neither of them noticed that they fell asleep cuddling. They finally had their new beginning. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on tumblr (my-queer-french-scars)


End file.
